Saishuu Kurenai Naito
by JRB95
Summary: Saigo Kishi is trying to run away from his pursuers. He then finds a mansion where he meets a blond princess, along with her servant and allies. The young and enigmatic boy will have to endure a life of fighting monsters and slaying demons, while also living under the same roof as three monster girls. Life will be harder than ever for him and as usual for Hiro. My first fan fiction
1. Beginning

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so feel free to review and tell me about any mistake I make, but at the same time try to be a bit tolerant with my writing .**

**Basically I just wanted to add a stronger Blood Warrior to Hime's "army".**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Princess Resurrection.**

Italics: thoughts

**CHAPTER 1: BEGINNING**

'Shit!' Thought the 18- year-old boy as he felt a striking pain to the leg.

He knew he was being followed and could not afford himself to rest. He could not defend himself either as he lost his sword in the fight. All he could do for now was running.

He had blond hair with a fringe long enough to cover his forehead and almost reached his deep blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with a black jacket and black jeans.

'Damn, I must be out of training if I couldn't take down all of those guys. Well, that's the least of my concerns right now… I must find some place to hide.' As those thoughts ran through the young man's mind he set his sight on a mansion a few kilometres away.

'I hope I will be out of trouble there.' He gathered all of his strength and started running at an incredible speed regardless of his injured right arm.

Hime was admiring the stars sitting at a table on the balcony and drinking her Earl-Gray tea. She was happy about the fact of having a tranquil evening. After all the trouble she went through lately she deserved a quiet night after all. The silence of the atmosphere was suddenly broken by the sound of someone shouting.

"What did you say about me you damned blood-sucker?" said a red haired girl as she ran after another girl with pale complexion and dark hair.

"Hime-sama, you should really get a leash for this dog, it's not nice to let it run free in the house" was the answer coming from the other girl.

Riza Wildman, having very little patience when it comes to vampires, turned her human hands into wolf-like paws, ready to teach Reiri Kamura a lesson. Before the half-breed could touch the dark haired girl a boy around the age of 15 got in between the two and tried his best to calm down her fury.

"Come on Riza calm down…" cried Hiro as he vainly tried to ease the tension between the two.

Hime just watched with disappointment as she realised her dream for a quiet night vanished. and took another sip from her cup.

'This is it, I'm here!' cried with joy in his mind the injured boy as he ran towards the door of the mansion.

To his utter disappointment, however, the door was locked from the inside. '

Oh great… I see my luck never ends..' After this sarcastic comment he saw the balcony and without being able to see that there were other people on it he just took a few step back and jumped for it. Even though human beings cannot jump at such height, it did not represent a problem for this very particular human being. '

Good, now I'll just have… 'he then noticed the three figures standing on the balcony and proceeded to finish his thoughts '… shit.'

The princess was the first one to notice a human figure above their head, who was landing on the balcony. After the figure –now identified as a "he"- landed everyone else noticed him. The newcomer set his sight on everyone present not saying anything as he analysed each one of them, he suspended particularly on the blond girl, almost hypnotised by her red eyes.

"An assassin I presume?" said Hime.

"Assassin? Actually I am…" he started.

Before he could finish the sentence, however, Riza viciously said "All right! This one's mine, I've been in a bad mood all day!".

The blond stranger tried to say something but was stopped by the half-breed's incoming punch, which he dodged with great agility. Riza threw more punches at the boy, but all were dodged with an excellent display of agility and elegancy.

"Stop moving already!" was the girl's protest, but her opponent just kept getting away from her hits. At some point the boy felt another presence behind him and moved away just in time to dodge Hime's attempt to behead him with a sword.

'And I even thought that here I would be out of trouble!' A few second later he screamed in pain as he remembered his injury to his arm.

Hime and Riza finally noticed the stains of blood on his clothes. "You know Hime… I don't really think he is an assassin." The blond princess simply nodded.

"That's what I was trying to explain all along and…" the intruder could not finish his sentence as he was about to loose consciousness.

Before he could fall on the floor Hiro helped him.

"Are you all right?" asked the young blood warrior in a concerned tone.

"Yeah… I'm fine… just a little dizzy" he lied, being fully aware that he had lost too much blood.

"If you are not an assassin, why did you burst in my mansion like that?" asked Hime.

"I was running away" came his short reply

"Running away? From what?" as Hime asked that question, thousands of bats surrounded the garden in front of the house. One by one this bats turned into humans or, more precisely, vampires


	2. Battle at the Mansion

**What is up people! Yeah I know I haven't updated this in a while... a long while. Well I know the first chapter sucked but trust me I got better and I want to prove it to you with this new chapter of mine.**

**CHAPTER 2: Battle at the Mansion**

The vampires surrounded the mansion quickly and looked up at the residents with devilish smiles. For them this was a simple game and they were ready to go for the kill. Hime, however didn't seem concerned at all and scrutinized the intruders with her red eyes.

"State your business here!" She said loud enough so that they could hear her.

One of the nocturnal beings stepped forward, him too donning that same sadistic smile.

"Well well, isn't this fortunate. A member of the royal family! This surely makes our day! After we complete the job we may finally be granted powers beyond imagination!" His tone sounded incredibly maniacal, but no one was intimidated by this. Well, no one except Hiro that is.

The blond haired stranger took a quick look at the princess.

'Royal family huh?' was the only thought that came to his mind.

Riza on the other hand turned towards the stranger.

"Hey you sure you are not with this guys?" she asked bluntly.

"Trust me, I wouldn't need their help if I was after your head" came his rather rude reply, which seemed to anger the half-breed.

"What? Why you..." anger started to boil through her veins and she was ready to jump at him.

"Calm down Riza, this is not the moment to start a fight" interrupted the monster princess.

At that the redhead reluctantly set her anger aside for the moment. The wounded young man then sighed heavily before moving towards the end of the balcony. He then proceeded in standing on its edge.

"W-wait, what are you doing?" Though it was Hiro asking that question, everyone was curious to know the answer.

"This is my business. They started a fight with me and I'm going to be the one who tears them apart" as he said that his voice turned cold as well as determined.

"Um, I wouldn't want to intrude" chipped in the raven haired vampire girl "But I don't think fighting that many vampires alone is a wise idea, especially with a wound like that"

Everyone took a moment to look at his arm which hanged loosely to the side. Most probably, the man was now unable to move it around.

"You're right" came his response "But right now I just wanna kill this guys so badly that being wise is the last of my concerns" with that said he jumped down the balcony and landed on the wide garden.

"Alright bastards, whoever wants to have his intestines rolled around his neck first can start attacking me and for those of you who wont, I'm going to rip your eyes off! You got that?"

The malefic lot stopped grinning for a second, intimidated by their targets sudden outburst. Nonetheless, they charged at him a few second later.

The boy proceeded in avoiding all of their attacks as they tried to reach him with their claws and fangs. He demonstrated great skills as he elegantly kicked one of the monsters and then punched another one with his good arm. He also seemed proficient in acrobatics as he often attacked one of his opponents in mid-air.

Meanwhile the princess and her friends watched the battle from above.

"Hey Hime, are you sure it is alright to just leave him alone like that?" inquired Hiro.

Hime chose not to reply to her blood warrior, switching her attention to Reiri instead.

"Reiri, what kind of vampires are those?"

"Hmm from what I've seen, they are probably the lowest ranked type. The only things that difference them from a human are the claws, fangs, thirst for blood and the ability to turn into a bat. They usually rely on numbers to win a fight"

As Hime took in the information she looked back at the battlefield where the man was still fighting. The numeric superiority of the fiends was finally starting to give him some problems. Furthermore, he seemed to be more and more troubled by his arm.

"Come on! Is that the best you guys got? I find myself disappointed!" he taunted once more, just before one of the vampires slashed at his left leg making him trip.

As he looked up he saw yet another vampire ready for the killing blow. The man closed his eyes, waiting for the attack to come.

An agonizing scream echoed through the area, but what attracted the stranger's attention was that it wasn't his own. Once again, he looked up to see Hime holding a sword that pierced through his attacker's heart. Once she removed the sword, she protruded her her other hand, which was holding another sword towards the boy.

"I thought I told you this is my fight" he said as he grabbed the weapon.

"True, but this is my property, right?" as she said that they were joined by Reiri, Riza and Hiro who was holding a broom.

"True enough" said the stranger as he assumed a battle stance once again.

After that everyone jumped at the fiends, ready to get rid of them once and for all. They whole showed great adaptation to the battle field, even Hiro was being able to drive some of the blood-suckers away. The boy and Hime both slashed through the monsters' flesh with great skills, Riza broke many of their bones thanks to her incredible strength, Reiri showed some affinity with hand to hand combat, and Hiro's broom was definitely painful if it hit the right spot.

In good time, the intruders were quickly decreasing in number. Only a dozen was left. As the blue eyed boy finished beheading one of the vampires he turned around just in time to see that Hime didn't take notice of one of them, who had crept behind her and was now ready to bite her neck. His body moved on his own, not having any time to think. He quickly shoved the girl out of the way. However, he got hit instead.

The vampire's fangs didn't really pierce his flesh as much as scratched it. Nevertheless, this vampire's jaws were particularly strong, since a large part of the boy's flesh separated from his neck.

The pain was agonizing and it was hard to resist slipping into unconsciousness, but he was able to fight it back. The rest of the group angered at this and finished off the rest of the monsters quickly.

They all got near to the boy's body trying to figure out his conditions.

"Is he alright? Will he survive?..." inquired Hiro.

"Hey you still alive there?..." asked Riza to the fatally wounded boy.

"Oh my... that blood really looks delicious..." came Reiri's rather peculiar remark.

"Enough!" shouted Hime in order to make everyone quiet down.

"Get back to the mansion" she ordered

"B-but Hime we can't just let him..." the younger boy tried to argue but was once again silenced by the woman.

"I will deal with this" she said in a finalizing tone.

With that everyone understood her true intentions and looked at the boy one last time before turning away and leaving. Hime then knelt next to the boy.

"You saved my life, for that I am grateful"

"... Actually we are even now...you saved me before..."

"That is true, however you have shown to be able to protect me with great skills. It is clear that you won't survive the wound to your neck, however, I have the power to give you a second chance at life, what is your choice?"

"I...ugh... I..." But he never finished that sentence. The boy died of blood loss at the early age of eighteen.

Fortunately for him the princess of monsters had other plans for him.

"What a beautiful corpse..." she said staring down at the now dead person "You will make a fine blood warrior"

With that said she proceeded in biting her middle finger and dripping a few drops into his mouth.

**There you have it! Hope it was better than the last one! Though I think I used way too much repetition... could you please tell me what do you think?**


	3. Welcome Aboard

**Has it not been ages? Yeah with not much else to write and this anime clawing its way back at the top of my list I finally decided to write a third chapter. Once again the continuity of this story will depend on its critical response! So R&R!**

**CHAPTER 3: WELCOME ABOARD**

His eyes fluttered open and his sight was initially blurry. It took him a good amount of time before he could focus on what was in front of him. It was a white ceiling that belonged to a large and spacious room. He tried to sit up to take a better look and noticed the absence of the many winces of pain that constantly tormented him the night before. The boy ran a hand on various parts of his body to check on his wounds and noticed they were gone and that he felt better than ever in his life.

The mind of the young man ran back to the events of the previous night. He had felt the deadly touch of death and most definitely did not expect to wake up and see the light of a new day. Once more, his eyes gazed around the room and found a fresh set of clothes sitting on a chair not too far away. He lifted his sheets to see that, save for his underwear, he was completely naked. How he ended up like that was better left unknown.

The boy reached for his new clothes and quickly proceeded in wearing them. Luckily for him they were a perfect fit. The garments were made up of a short-sleeved jacket with red outlines, black jeans, a red belt, and a pair of rather long black gloves. Not really his style, but then again the choice wasn't filled with variety.

Finally he left the room and made his way down a large staircase. At this point the boy's best option was to at least figure out where exactly was he. At the bottom of the staircase was a maid, and a rather well endowed one at that. The sound of his footsteps caught her attention and made her look up at him. As soon as she realized who he was she beamed.

"Oh what a relief, you are finally awake!" She yelled in excitement. "I was so worried, especially after everyone brought you in looking so beat up. Did you get in a fight with someone? It's not nice to fight with people you know. Oh I see you're wearing the clothes I got you! I was afraid they wouldn't fit you, but they actually look lovely on you!"

The poor boy could only widen his eyes lightly at the woman's continuous babbling. She went on and on about stuff that did not even concern him: from daily chores to her brother.

"Oh I almost forgot! The mistress wanted to see you as soon as you felt better. She's in the dining hall with everyone I think. That's the first door to the right."

"T-Thanks." He finally got to reply.

After that he walked down the rest of the staircase and made his way in front of the door. Before pushing it open, he tensed his muscles and narrowed his eyes to prepare himself to fend off a possible attack. He took a single deep breath and walked in.

Sure enough, the dining hall was rather huge. Antiquated decorations adorned the place and at the center of it all was a long table. Inside were only three individuals, who were easily recognized by the young man. One was the little schoolboy who had turned around to look at him with curiosity. Leaning against the wall was the red-haired aggressive girl, who narrowed her eyes in return as he stepped inside. The third figure was sitting across the table with her blood red eyes fixed on him ever since the door had budged. A few seconds passed, but no words were spoken.

"So did you sleep well?" The blond haired girl asked taking a sip from a cup of tea she held.

"How long was I out?" He ignored her previous question.

"It's been a little more than a day. Are you feeling okay?" The younger boy asked him.

"Where am I?" The young man ignored yet another question.

"The same mansion from yesterday." The black clad girl replied. "The one house you conveniently found yourself in front of." Her eyes looked at him expecting answers.

"My business is none of your concerns."

"Is it though? You see, your life might not be in your hands anymore…"

"The blood of a Royal. It brought me back didn't it?"

Everyone grew rigid at that answer. The redhead looked ready to attack him and the other girl's eyes became suspicious.

"You know many things I see. Do you belong to the monster world?"

"Oh nothing of the sort Princess. I'm a mere and simple human." His lips curled into an almost invisible smile.

The three individuals looked at each other for a short while. Was it even possible? It was unheard of a human who knew about the monsters and about the Royalty.

"Well since you know this much, you probably already know about the obligations you have towards me." The blonde told him.

"That depends. Are you the girl that goes by Hime in the monster world?"

Silence fell upon the room again for a few moments.

"Yes, that would be me. Why do you ask?"

The boy smirked in return. "Then I guess fate was by my side when I walked in here. I happen to have a… score to settle, with one of your brothers." His eyes growing dark as he said that.

At those words the red haired girl's eyes widened slightly.

"I thought fighting under someone who claims neutrality would be both easier and advantageous. " Those words made Hime smile.

"A wise choice indeed. Well, seeing as to how you are eager to serve me, you are welcome to stay in this house, my warrior."

He nodded his thanks towards her.

"Present here are already some of your fellow servants."

"Hey, I'm not…!"

"That is Hiro Hyorimi." Hime shushed the redhead's objection. "Your fellow blood warrior."

"H-hey, it's good to have someone else help me out with the work here." Hiro extended his hand tentatively to greet the boy.

The newcomer simply stared at him with no intention to shake it. He raised an eyebrow taking a look at Hiro's figure, probably asking himself how exactly someone like him was a blood warrior This made the schoolboy laugh nervously before he retracted his arm.

"The girl here is Riza Wildman…"

"Daughter of Volg Wildman the werewolf." She continued for Hime as she lazily formed a cross with her arms and gave the boy a nonchalant look. "Just so you know, I still consider you stumbling here a little too… coincidental."

"If I considered your opinion to be on top of my list, I'd be sure to tell you."

"You little…. You should really work on your rude remarks if you're gonna stay here."

"I could say the same thing to you, puppy dog." He said frowning at her.

"Oh I'm so gonna crush your head!" She said stomping her way towards him.

"Riza, stop it. I'm not interested in seeing you start yet another fight." Hime demanded, which somehow succeeded in making the young half-breed stop her advance.

"Ugh fine, whatever… I'm warning you though. Watch your mouth from now on." Riza warned pointing at him.

"Yeah yeah…"

"Well, I assume you already met Hiro's sister Sawawa." Hime continued, making the boy aware of the slight similarity between the two. "She's our maid and will be providing you with nourishment if you need it. We also have Flandre at our disposal."

"By the name, I'm led to assume that's your android."

"Correct. The only one missing right now would be…"

Just then the door slammed open, revealing a rather attractive raven-haired girl who donned a black school uniform.

"What is it with you people and making such a fuss this late? Is it that stray dog's fault again?" She asked as she yawned and stretched. Finally she took a good look at the room and noticed the newcomer's presence, which caused her to smile. "Well, well, look who decided to wake up: The Princess's new warrior."

With that said, she started circling around him taking a moment to take in his appearance.

"Oh my Princess, you definitely have good taste in choosing your servants." She said as she lifted his chin up with her index finger to stare at the side of his neck. "Aren't you quite the looker?"

"Ugh, can you stop being so disgusting you bloodsucker." Riza voiced her thoughts loudly.

"For a second there I thought I heard barking." The new girl said without turning around to face the redhead.

Anger started boiling in Riza, as she was about to retort.

"Actually, I side with her on this one. Personal space is very well regarded where I'm from." The young man finally said.

The black haired girl backed away a little. "Oh you like playing hard to get, do you?"

"Not really, I'm just not into vamps." He said with a smirk.

That reply caused Riza to smile a little too, but it was not enough to discourage the vampire.

"You really shouldn't be so picky. Anyways, my name is Reiri Kamura and I am very pleased to make your acquaintance." She said as she fluttered her eyelids at him.

"I still don't know why you were being chased by all those vampires." Hime interjected, purposefully putting a stop to Reiri's gibberish.

"Easy there Princess." He told her. "You have my services and loyalty, but as I previously said my business and motives are none of your concerns." The last part was accompanied by a frown on the boy's part.

The Monster Princess raised a single eyebrow in response. A servant this stubborn and almost rude was rare and often hard to control. However, she was sure she would be able to manage herself well with him around.

"Alright, fine by me. You've been introduced to everyone now, would it be too much to ask for your name?"

The man in question was about to answer, when he stopped for an instant. "It's Saigo. Saigo Kishi."

And from that day, a new pawn was welcomed aboard the Royalty's constant conflict for power. This pawn, however, had a much more important role than anyone could possibly imagine.

**There it is! Now the next chapters should get a little better, but I must confess I really think this thing can still get somewhere. Big thanks to my friend Saint River 2.0 who constantly told me to continue this piece and pressured me in doing so!**


End file.
